Shinzui Uchiha
(うちはキバ, Uchiha Kiba) is a main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki series. He was a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. he was a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). He was also the brother of who would later be the father of Shisui Uchiha, a famous shinobi of Konohagakure. He would mysteriously disappear from the Village soon after the Second Shinobi World War(第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen) roaming the ninja world in disguise has Fang(牙;kiba) and soon after the Fourth Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen) emerged himself from the shadows and created Reikaigakure (霊界隠れの里;Reikai no Sato;Lit. meaning "The Village hidden in the spiritual World;Viz: Hidden Spiritual Land) in the Land of Wisdom((知恵の国;chie no kuni) becoming the First Chiekage (初代ちえ影;shodai chiekage; viz:First Wisdom Shadow) of the newly formed Village. Background Kiba Uchiha was born to a Uchiha couple in Konohagakure, eldest of the two brothers, other being . The two young Uchiha's would train together competing over who would be the strongest one, Kagami would however be the victpr in any of their sparring matches. When it came down for the two of them to learn the great fireball technique, Kiba however raced Kagami by performing the technique causing the younger Uchiha to angrily burn Kiba by unexpectedly using the coming-of-age technique. When Kiba was eight years old, the two of them enrolled into the academy graduating it one year later, thus becoming a genin of the the Leaf village. Kiba Uchiha was put in a team alongside and and led by Mushira Aburame, the team did many small rank missions which the genius in the form of Dan and Sakumo did without any dificulties. The Teams major challenge was a emergency mission where they had to provide rations to the Ninja's who were waging war for Konoha against the army of Iwa-Nin, unlucky has they could get, they were found out by the a organisation from Iwagakure who were all experts in using the Explosion Release, the genin decided to play around until support would reach them and decided to use guerrilla tactics to escape. During this skirmish, Dan and Sakumo both where in a verge of death when Kiba who himself was on a verge of death activated his Sharingan for the first time. With his newly developed eyes , Kiba used its genjutsu and predicting powers to buy enough time and lured them away from his injured teammates. The support however arrived and brought the exhausted genin's back to the village. Recovering slowly from the aftermath of the mission, Kiba entered the along with his teammates and passed it with a single attempt became a Chūnin at the ripe age of twelve He had worked hard to prove himself even more and became a member of the ANBU at the age of twenty-two. Not more than two years later, Kiba had become a special bodyguard for the Hokage at the age of twenty-four. But a year later, Kiba had been send out to enter the ‘’Second Shinobi World War’’, and he proved himself to be a dangerous enemy by killing an entire platoon of the enemy’s force. However, as the days passed in the battlefield, Kiba had gone missing, and no news had reached the Hokage’s ears. The Hokage had finally send words out that Kiba had been claimed to have died in battle, becoming a hero to his village. Appearance Kiba was a slender man with hints of muscle. He had dark black eyes and straight silver hair which spiked up a little. His face had accents of wrinkles on it, which usually made people think he was older than he was. On his left shoulder was the tattoo of the ANBU. As a member of the ANBU, he was normally seen in the traditional ANBU uniform, which consisted of a blue sleeveless shirt, blue pants, sleeveless tan overshirt, long blue gloves with tan armguards and metal plates on the top of the gloves, and ninja sandals. He was most seen with a slender katana sheathed behind his back and was usually in possession of a long kusari-gama as well. Personality A goofer, Kiba was well known for goofing around, But his true Personality hasn't been explored much by anyone. Though he could be referred as having a slight repulsion with written exam's and having extreme loyalty to his Village and Comrades. He also had a deep spirit of teamwork,has he waited for his teammates recovery before attending the Chūnin Exam. Abilities Kiba was considered to be a powerful Shinobi of the uchiha Clan, though his academic grade's were not upto the mark, His practical knowledge ruled his abilities both as a Fighter and Logistic adviser. His true strength could be proved from the War, where he killed an Entire platoon of Enemy Shinobi. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kiba had activated his Sharingan at an age of 9, while writing his toughest paper for the Academy Exams, He normally used his Sharingan's prediction ability to send in signal's for his teammates, but also learnt high level techniques in the meantime. He had an ability to control Wild animal's or Summon's and pet them to his wish's with his eye's, which made summoning techniques pointless against him. He also gained the ability to enter a persons mind and try to suppress a person's will. Kiba regularly uses his Sharingan genjutsu abilities, to easily hypnotise opponents, replay memories, paralyse his target and control a mighty summoned creatures. Mangekyō Sharingan Awakened when his father got killed in a conflict, Kiba then mastered the Dōjutsu, until he could use them without any fatigue for a long time. With is Mangekyō Sharingan, he first awakened Amaterasu with his left eye . During his Training with Kenja Uchiha, He learnt to use a certain Space-Time Ninjutsu with the help of both his eyes. During his Battle against Shiyōkinshi Uchiha he awakened his final Mangekyō Technique the susanoo. During his battle with Shiyōkinshi Uchiha the repeated usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan and the lack of control of the Susanoo, his eye-sight blurred and became completely blind. Ikigai stood has back-up however and captured the other Uchiha. Rin Batsu helped Kiba transfer Shiyōkinshi's Mangekyō Sharingan to him. With the Eternal Version, Kiba has enhanced his Mangekyō skills. But Since the Blood Relation betwen the two Uchiha's isn't too close, the chance of the Eternal failing its purpose is maximum. When Rin, told the above mentioned disadvantages Kiba, he jokingly answered,"How much longer can I access the Eternal's power ? A Hundred years ?",meaning that he didn't care of the disadvantages and had the ability to overcome these problems. Ninjutsu Kiba was termed a Ninjutsu Expert, mastering high level techniques at young age via copying them with his Sharingan. Using his high Chakra Reserve's and precise Chakra Control, He could use any technique with high accuracy and speed, leaving his opponent's dazed by the sudden onslaught's. Nature Transformation Born to the Uchiha Clan, His excelled in Fire Ninjutsu. He learnt many of his Clan Techniques at a ripe age, even before joining the Academy. He has learnt many Uchiha Techniques that made him quite a competitor in the Academy and much of a Prodigy. After fighting some Iwa Shinobi and copying their Earth Style, He tried hard to use them Back and after practicing, He could use Earth Affinity as much powerful as his own affinity. He add an innate ability to Increase the weight of any substance he touches and also to alter any landscape into rubles. He also has an ability to convert earth toi mud and use them to cause Landslides or build walls to counter the enemy. Overall, He was considered one of the Best User's of Nature Transformation, of that time. Though Kiba didn't specialize in Water Release, He could use a Scroll to summon a large amount of water that covers a wide area which, with the right timing, Kiba could use to counter Lightning Release techniques. Kiba also had an access to Wind Release with the help of his weapon,Gunbai. Under the fruitful three years training in Mount Kakuchū, He learnt the basic use of Yin Release Yang Release and even went further to combine them to use Yin-Yang Release. Though at first he had trouble manipulating Yin-Yang, we was able to master it after his training with Raido X. Summoning Technique Kiba has signed a summoning contract with the Hawks from Mount Kakuchū, specially summoning Garuda the Hawk Chief. He makes use of the Hawks for transport and communications. Garuda also serves offensive purposes with its Storm Release. Kiba also uses Garuda to help him receive chakra from the Hawk, which constantly angers it. Kiba also has the ability to tame wild animals to be used as allies and also dirupt enemy summons. Taijutsu Not seen using Taijutsu abilities, His Physical Strength make's it up for him, He as enough Stamina to counter a Taijutsu specialist and then reverse it on him. Genjutsu Kiba's main strength lies in his use of Genjutsu, increased power by his Sharingan. He as shown to put Opponent's in Genjutsu by eye-contact and touch. His eye's can read subtle Genjutsu hint's and reverse them back at the User. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Kiba Uchiha is known to have learnt the forbidden kinjutsu that involves reviving the dead.Sometime during his reign in Reikaigakure, his friend Kuchinawa Gekkō had trouble controlling 's DNA. He and Kiba decided to venture in Orochimaru's lab to learn more about Orochimaru's experiment. Kiba stumbled across a scroll of Kinjutsu which contained Edo Tensei jutsu. Kiba went through the scroll and decided to learn it to strengthen his villages military force. Intelligence Kiba is a expert when it comes to Strategies, though he hates Written Exam's which he isn't a topper. His Intellect lies in the Battleground, where he learn's his Opponent's tactic's and create's a counter within no time. He is easily capable of confusing enemies with his sharingan and the art of vetriloquism. He often never speaks the truth and makes his opponents angry and give their best while Kiba himself stays calm and reads their movements to find their weakness. After training with Kenja Uchiha, Kiba's intelligence grew and he became less afraid of Exams. His intelligence was proven when he able to decipher the readings on the tablets of the and is one of the few to learn the mysteries behind the Sage of Six Paths and the . Though he was not in Konoha during the Uchiha Clan Massacre knew the truth behind it and brushed it of as the fate of the Curse of their Clan. Kenjutsu Kiba learnt Sword Skill's when he was a Jōnin under a unknown sensei. Later in an Mission in the Land of Iron, He saw the way Samurai used their Sword's and Mifune's use of Iaidō, and tried to copy these techniques with his Sharingan, But since he didn't have much Swordsman skill's like the Samurai's he couldn't master it, yet succeeded in using his sword's to replicate the those moves. Chakra Prowess Being a successor of the carriers of the Sage's powerful chakra and spiritual energy, Kiba has a decent supply of chakra. His Chakra was however improved after his training with both Kenja Uchiha and Raido X with Kuchinawa claiming that Kiba's chakra is of a level that only a selected few have achieved. This statement is proved when he was able to fight for a whole day with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan active yet had showed not much damage than Rin had expected. Stat's Trivia * Report's found in his old abandoned House state that ** Kiba's hobbies were throwing rock's to the lakes. ** Kiba wishes to have a rematch with an Unknown Iwa Shinobi. ** Kiba likes spicy food and hates anything sweet. ** Kiba's favorite word is Teamwork(チームワーク;chiimuwaaku)